


Baby Chronicles

by Dibs4Ever



Category: Batgirl - Fandom, Batman - Fandom, Nightwing - Fandom
Genre: AU, Batman AU, F/M, dickbabs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:20:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27101839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dibs4Ever/pseuds/Dibs4Ever
Summary: Snippets of Dick and Barbara trying to juggle having a baby together while also remaining “just friends” can they do it?
Relationships: Barbara Gordon/Dick Grayson
Kudos: 31





	1. Chapter 1

Barbara Gordon stood in the shower letting the hot water relax her muscles. In the past 4 weeks, she had thrown herself completely into her batgirl duties. She knew it was only a distraction from -him.  
But it was better than where she had been the previous month. Where she just lied in bed all day ignoring the outside world completely. She didn’t want to eat, patrol, exercise, socialize or even bathe. All she wanted was for the pain of losing her best friend to go away

Today was her annual physical with Dinah. She’d already canceled and rescheduled twice and she knew if she canceled again D would break into the watchtower and drag her to her office herself. She laughed lightly Dick always hated going to these check-ups. ”They’re pointless” he’d insist. Somehow everything reminded her of him , his spare toothbrush and extra clothes that he kept in her guest bedroom that she couldn’t seem to bring herself to throw away, the cereal aisle at the grocery store, the color blue, her old bedroom where they slept with each other after getting hit with Ivy’s-“

She turned off the water those days were over. Dick Grayson existed now only in memories.  
When she walked into Dinah’s she looked surprised “Barbara hey! I was half expecting you’d call and cancel” she said flopping down in a seat and patting the bed in front of her.

“I knew you’d come find me if I didn’t show,” Barbara said hopping up on the bed

Dinah smiled “ You know me so well. So how are you really?” She asked

Barbara shrugged “ Fine I guess”

Dinah shook her head “ Barb come on talk to me”

Barbara sighed “I’m—-doing better” it wasn’t a lie she really was.

Dinah nodded “You know I can still prescribe you something to help. There’s no shame in it Barbara”

She let out a sigh “Yeah I know. But I’m doing better honest”

Dinah shook her head “No you just traded lying in bed and sleeping all day for completely throwing yourself into Batgirl duties. I heard you are quitting your job at the library”

Barbara shrugged “We have a lot of missions and investigations going on right now”

“Are you ever Barbara Gordon anymore? I ran into your dad yesterday and he said he hasn’t seen you in 3 weeks and that you always say you’re busy with class. You dropped out of your classes the day of Dicks funeral”

Barbara glanced at her fingers at the mention of his name

”Sorry,” Dinah said softly fearing she had triggered something

Barbara shook her head “No you’re right, let’s just get this over with”

Dinah nodded

An hour later Dinah slipped off her vinyl gloves ”Welp you're almost done, let me just go in the back and check you're bloodwork then you'll be on your way.

Barbara nodded “Great, I have some computer analysis’ I need to get done”

Dinah laughed as she exited the room. She came back a few moments later though holding the paper in her hand, examining it with a completely different expression on her face.

“Di is everything alright?” Barbara questioned jumping off the bed and approaching the other woman

Dinah continued to look at the blood test results “Barbara when was your last menstrual cycle?”

Barbara thought for a moment “I don’t know, maybe 9 weeks ago. But ya know it’s always been kinda wonky and with everything going on—- “ she stopped “Dinah did the blood test come back with something. Am I sick?” 

Dinah shook her head “Barb when was the last time you were.....active?”

Barbara rose an eyebrow “Active?” she thought her mind having flashes of his hands running up and down her back. Her hands tangled in his hair, his lips on her neck whispering sweet nothings to her. “I don’t know I guess a little over two months ago. Dinah is everything okay? You’re kinda scaring me”

Dinah nodded “Well kinda, you don’t have a disease if that’s what you’re thinking. But according to this”, she taped the paper and read over the results for the tenth time just to be sure she was definitely reading it correctly “You’re pregnant “

Barbara took a stepped back “Pregnant? “ she shook her head “That’s impossible”

“Did you use protection?” Dinah shrugged

Which time. Barbara mentally thought but the news was still waving over her “You said that I couldn’t get pregnant because of all the stress, activity and injury I put on my body over the years”

Dinah shook her head “I never said you couldn’t, I said it was a possibility that you couldn’t “

Barbara shook her head “I can’t be pregnant. It must be a mistake I mean if I’m pregnant that means it’s “ she bit her lip unable to say the name.

“Dick’s?” Dinah finished the sentence for her

Barbara remained silent but her deep inhalation giving her the answer

“We can do an ultrasound to confirm “ Dinah tilted her head, Barbara gave a nod

A few moments later Barbara was lying back on the bed her shirt up while Dinah sat beside the bed with an ultrasound machine.

She squirted some cold gel on her stomach before waving the wand around. After a couple seconds of what looked like nothing an image appeared

“Is that?” Barbara began

Dinah nodded “That is your baby.” She continued to wave the wand around “If I had to guess I’d say you’re about 10 or 11 weeks along”

Barbara continued to stare at the screen, the timing was definitely correct “Is it-“

“Okay?” Dinah nodded “It has a heartbeat, wanna hear?” She began hitting buttons already knowing Barbara’s answer was yes

The thump-thumping of the heartbeat came through the speakers

Both Dinah and Barbara stared in awe  
She pushed herself up getting a better look at the screen “Turn it off” she said quickly

Dinah did as she said and handed her a towel to wipe the gel off her stomach “Are you Alright?”

Barbara laid back on the bed blinking as she did a breathing exercise to calm her nerves. “I’m carrying a dead man's child”

“ You’re carrying Dick Grayson’s child” Dinah reworded

Barbara nodded “I’m carrying Dick Grayson’s child” she rested her hand on her stomach as if the realization was just setting in she shook her head “Nobody can know about this Dinah”

“Okay,” Dinah said slowly  
Barbara caught onto what was probably going through her friend's mind “I’m keeping it, I couldn’t imagine not. I mean this is Dick’s child.”

“So how are you going to keep this a secret?” Dinah asked

Barbara shrugged “I don’t know, I guess they’ll find out at one point. But how will Bruce and my father react?” She shook her head “We weren’t even dating we were just-“

“Dick and Babs?” Dinah questioned  
Barbara nodded “Yeah....Bruce I don’t think he’ll care much. But my dad....as far as he knows Dick and I have never had anything more than friendship. He’d freak out”  
\-------------  
Barbara doesn’t know why but she decides to tell Wally first. She calls him as soon as she gets out of Dinah’s office and asks to meet him for lunch, Wally never turns down food so of course, he agrees.  
They’re sitting in a little Cafe in Polo Alto when she finally works up the nerve to slide the envelope across the table to him

“What’s this?” Wally rose an eyebrow, opening up the envelope he pulled out the ultrasound photos Dinah had printed for her. She didn’t want them, but Dinah insisted if she didn’t she may regret not getting them

Barbara watched as Wally’s eyes scanned over the photos “Are these- is this you?” he questioned

Barbara nodded

He let out a sigh “Congrats I guess” he set the photos down he was quiet for a moment “So this is why you called me for the first time since Dick’s service? You wanted to tell me that you’re pregnant?”

Barbara shook her head “Wally it’s not-“  
He cut her off “No Barb, Dick would be happy that you’re moving on really he would. He loved you that much.”

“Wally I’m 11 weeks along” she cut in

Wally’s mouth opened “You mean” he picked up the pictures again “This is”

Barbara nodded “Yeah I just found out a few hours ago. You’re the only one who knows- besides Dinah who told me”

A small smile crept on Wally’s face “Dick is going to be a dad”

Barbara smiled “Yeah I wish he was here”

“Could you imagine if he was here. He’d freak” He handed her the photos back

Barbara shrugged “I’m not sure if he’d freak in a good way or a bad way”

Wally chuckled “Are you kidding me? Sweetie if he knew that his Babs was barring his child he’d be cheering at the top of his lungs. Heck he’d be swinging from the rooftops announcing it to all of Gotham and Bludhaven to hear”

The next person she tells is Tim and Stephanie. It wasn’t planned it kinda just happened a week after her appointment. They’re at the batcomputer when she walks into the cave.

“Hey Barb, it’s actually great that you’re here we could use your help,” Stephanie says in full Spoiler gear

Tim nods “Yeah, how fast do you think you can suit up?”

Barbara shakes her head “I-can’t “

Tim steps away from the computer “Still? Dinah said you needed a break but I figured after a week you’d be itching to get out”

Stephanie stood behind him nodding in agreement

“I can’t for at least another 6 months “ she sighed

They both looked at her oddly

“Are you okay Barbara?” Stephanie stepped forward

Barbara nodded “Guys I’m-“ she paused “I’m having Dick’s child”

They both fell silent “You mean?” His eyes glanced down to Barbara’s stomach then back at her

Stephanie covered her mouth with her hand “This is a plot twist I didn’t see coming”

“Does Bruce know?” Tim whispered

Barbara shook her head “Only Wally, Dinah and now you two know”

The next day she tells Bruce. She figures he’ll figure it out eventually especially now that Tim and Stephanie know. She lights the bat signal and waits for him to show. He lands on the rooftop looking slightly surprised. Something unusual

“Barbara,” he says in his Batman voice “When do you think you’ll be able to go back on patrol again?”

Barbara shakes her head “Not for a little while”

“He’s the father correct?” Bruce says not looking at her

Barbara shrugged “I figured you’d know”

“There aren’t many things that would require Dinah to request you be out for several months” he retaliates “Plus I know you’re the only one who could drive Dick to be careless”

Barbara nods in agreement

“So answer my question. Dick’s the father correct?” he persists

Barbara glances at him “Do I need to answer?”

Bruce glances back at her “Am I supposed to say congratulations or good luck?”

Barbara doesn’t respond

“If you come across anything you would like or need just contact Alfred and I will be sure that it is taken care of, and come to the manor whenever need be” he says before grappling off into the Gotham night. He tells Damian and Alfred, Alfred is happy for her but sad that the boy he helped raise won’t be here to see his child. Damian thinks the child will be a great vigilante someday.

Jason finds her, it’s a month later. She’s officially 4 months along and still not showing which is a blessing since her dad still doesn’t know.

Red Hood lands on the balcony to the clock tower. Setting her book down she goes to the sliding glass door and opens it “Hey” she greets

Jason nods stepping in “Hey Barbie” he pecks her on the cheek

She watches him for a moment “Unusual for you to pay random visits Hood”

He’s quiet for another moment “Is it true?” He asks glancing around the room not making eye contact

Barbara bites her lip “How’d you hear?”

Jason looks at her “Believe it or not our little family of sorts likes to gossip. So is it? Did you and Dickie boy not wrap it?”

Barbara rolls her eyes typical Jason and nods in response

Jason nods back he looks her up and down “You can’t tell, you don’t have a stomach yet.” He pokes her belly “So is the little rugrat a boy or a girl?”

Barbara shook her head “I don’t know yet”

Jason nods “You been getting along okay?”

Barbara lets out a breath “Believe it or not this has helped me get over Dick’s death”

“Well ya know if you ever need-I mean I'm not gonna be the twerp's new dad- but if need help ever” he stammers  
Barbara smiled “Thanks Jay”

Jason looks her over “Well I’m craving a smoke and I’ve heard it ain’t good to smoke around pregnant ladies, I know ole Dickie might come back from the grave if I put his offspring in danger” he says and before she knows it he’s gone

It’s a month later, she’s a little over 20 weeks and she still hasn’t told her dad. She knows she can’t keep the secret much longer. She finally begins forming a subtle bump. She knows she’s lucky she was able to hide it for this long.

Barbara wakes up in a hospital bed, her hands immediately going to her stomach. She thinks back last she remembered she was in the Batcave working on a case. She had thrown herself full-fledged into her duties as Oracle working long hours. 

“Barb!” She instantly hears her dad rushing to her bedside “Timothy Drake called, he said you passed out at Wayne Manor. He brought you here”

Barbara blinked the realization coming to her

“It took me forever to find you. The maternity ward? Why are you here?”

“Dad” she breathed “I’m-“

Before she could continue a Doctor walked in  
“Miss.Gordon, glad to see you’re awake I’m Dr.Fraggs.” He shook her hand then her dads

“Doctor is everything alright? Is my baby okay?” Barbara immediately asks, not caring if her father was in the room

Fraggs smiled “Yes we did an ultrasound as soon as you came in. Your baby is fine- would you like to see him?”

“Him” Barbara repeated

Fraggs nodded “You didn’t know?”

Barbara shook her head and laid back allowing the Doctor to proceed with the ultrasound “He’s quite the little mover” he remarked upon seeing the baby flip around on the screen

Barbara smiled “Yeah I can tell, I feel him all the time” she continued to watch the baby moving on the screen.

“Well, Miss. Gordon, we determined the reason for your blackout was you have been overexerting yourself.” He said as he turned off the machine a few minutes later. “So do me a favor and tone it down a little I don’t want to see you back here till it’s time for that bouncing baby boy of yours to be born”

As soon as the Doctor exited the room her father who had been silent spoke up “Mind telling me what that was about”

Barbara inhaled a breath “I’m pregnant”

Jim nodded “I see that were you planning on telling me?”

Barbara shrugged “When the timing was right”

He glanced at the image of the baby that was replayed on the screen “Who’s the father”  
“I don’t know” Barbara bit her lip

Jim shook his head ”You don't know! You don't know who the father is?” 

”I don't know how to tell you.” she repeated, her has folded across her stomach

Jim sighed ”Well Barb you are having a baby. I know you w with someone. You might as well tell me.”

She nodded ”Dick.”

Her father stood his eyes wide “Grayson! The father of your child is Dick Grayson? I didn’t-when did you two even...”

She took a breath “Since we were 17 I guess if you want to be specific....but not seriously until about a year ago.”

Jim looked on in bewilderment. Sure he noticed the glances the two of them shared over the years or how comfortable they were with one another but he just figured it was your typical male- Female friendship. “Did he know about the baby before he-“

Barbara shook her head “I didn’t even know until I was almost 3 month along.”

The commissioner nodded placing a hand on his daughters shoulder “Well then I guess I’ll just have to help you in teaching my grandson all about his father.”


	2. Chapter 2

“Alright Barbara not much longer.” Dinah spoke standing from where she sat below Barbara’s waist.  
“Last chance to get an epidural before you’re too far along.”

Barbara shook her head “I don’t want to relive the sensation of not feeling below my waist. I’m doing this all natural.” She took a breath as another contraction swept over her

Dinah nodded understanding “Okay well. Not much longer.....are you sure you don’t want me to call anyone?” They were at the clinic. Anything needed for the delivery was there and if worse came the hospital was only 5 minutes down the road.

Barbara sighed “No. I-I’m giving birth to this baby and putting it up for adoption that’s the plan Dinah.”

Dinah shook her head “Okay.”

A few hours later found Barbara scrunched up in the bed pushing with all her might . Dinah below her 

“I see his head Barb. One more push.” Her friend encouraged

Barbara nodded taking a deep breath and pushing hard.

Relief rushed over her. She watched Dinah stand the bloody little human in her arms. She went Over to the little cradle and laid him down

“Why isn’t he crying.” Barbara spoke, breathing heavily

She watched Dinah rubbing the baby, clearing out his mouth and nose-still he was silent

“Dinah! Why isn’t he crying!” She spoke again. 

Dinah shook her head “I-I Dont know” her eyes wide as she continued to rub the baby in an attempt to get him to breath 

Barbara had given birth less than 5 minutes ago but she still couldn’t relax “Let me see him.”

Dinah held the silent baby patting his back, although Barbara’s plan was to get him out of the room as soon as possible so she wouldn’t have to look at him, Dinah set the newborn on Barbara’s chest without hesitation. 

Immediately upon being laid on Barbara’s chest he let out a loud wail. 

Both Dinah and Barbara breathed a sigh of relief “There ya go” Barbara looked down at the baby for the first time

Her jaw dropping at seeing his tuffs of her black hair

He continued to cry, Barbara readjusted him to be more comfortable on her “Shhh It’s okay I’m here. You’re okay, you’re here” she soothed

Barbara opted to keep the baby with her till daylight

Dinah entered the room in the morning, Barbara looked rested. She was sitting up in the bed. The baby cradled in her arms

“Good morning, how was the night?”Dinah asked

Barbara nodded “Good, he slept. I slept.” She took a breath “He has blue eyes Di” she said glancing down at the infant in her arms.”

Dinah stood silently

“I can’t do it.”

Dinah stepped forward “You want to keep him?”

Barbara just stared at the baby in her arms “Yeah”


	3. Chapter 3

Barbara was sitting sprawled out on the couch of Dinah’s living room

“Di how could I be so stupid” she groaned dramatically throwing her arm over her head. Peaking out to see her best friend standing across the room rocking and bouncing at the same time with a bundle wrapped in a white blanket in her arms

Dinah looked up from the bundle and met Barbara’s eyes “Stupid how?” She stopped moving 

Barbara sat up, sitting properly on the black leather sofa “I had it perfectly planned out Dinah. I had the perfect parents, I was going to hand this baby over to them. Make their dream come true and go on with my life, but now....well look what you are holding” she waved her hands 

Dinah smiled down at her arms and started bouncing again “You mean the most beautiful 2-week old baby ever?”

Barbara shook her head “I never planned to be a mom. I mean sure at one point I thought about it but it wasn’t something I fantasized about. The after I was shot I and told it’d be impossible to get pregnant-“

Dinah held up a finger “The words were practically. I told you there was still a 10% chance.”

Barbara rolled her eyes “And a 90% chance I couldn’t” she reminded “Might as well of said impossible.”

Dinah sent her a half-smile then looked back down at the bundle in her arms

“Then Dick and I got hot and heavy again after I got my ability to walk back and well we were reckless and then he....died.” She sighed “Then I found out I was pregnant and ya know like I said I didn’t intend to be a mom much less a single one with a dead parent” she looked up “Steve and Ian were such nice guys I was sure I found the perfect parents for the baby.”

Dinah nodded “They were great.”

Barbara shook her head “I was so sure of myself, then I just had to lay him on my chest and.....well you’re looking at what I saw.”

Dinah looked up and smiled then stepped forward “Here I think he’s getting hungry.” 

She set the baby in Barbara’s awaiting arms. Dinah was right, her son was squirming and making a grunting sound. Something she had picked up on in the last 14 days that meant he was hungry

After positioning him and making sure he was latched Barbara took a moment to admire her son. He looked up at her with his striking blue eyes. They were so blue they were almost scary, but blue eyes tended to darken as the baby got older-or so she read. She figured they’d eventually match Dick’s just like the rest of him.  
She gently ran her fingers through the baby's dark locks.

“I couldn’t do it Di,” Barbara said as tears began to well in her eyes. “If he had red hair and looked like me maybe I could have but.” She looked down again touching the baby’s cheek “I mean I never dreamed for this as some woman do.” She waved to the baby “But I lost Dick forever. Dick will always be my greatest love. And to have someone who looks just like him-“

She ran a thumb over her son's forehead “I’m so selfish! I’m denying this child of a normal life. A normal life he would have had if I hadn’t said the words ’I changed my mind’ who does that to a defenseless baby just because he looks exactly like her dead lover?”

Dinah sat beside Barbara, resting a hand on her back “You are not selfish Barbara. This is your son....it’s Dick’s son. You two created this beautiful human with love.” 

This made Barbara smile “He is beautiful isn’t he?”

Dinah laughed lightly “Yeah, it’s not surprising you are both gorgeous.”

Barbara bit her lip “Were” she reminded 

Dinah shook her head “Listen to me Barb, just because this kid isn’t going to have a living father or that his family has unconventional lives doesn’t mean he won’t have a normal life. Look how much your dad and Bruce have already done for you both.”

Barbara nodded, after word got out that she was keeping the Baby Bruce and her father plus the rest of the family got everything she’d need and more. She came home to her apartment full of baby items.

“Plus all Dick’s brothers, Stephanie, Casandra, Kate, Me, Wally, Clark. Need I go on?”

Barbara laughed, moving her son to her shoulder so she could burp him “You have a point, I’m sorry I came here and just rambled when all you wanted was a visit from your new nephew.”

Dinah shook her head “Barbara you are my best friend going through a sudden, major, extremely unplanned life change. I will ALWAYS be here to listen.”

Barbara leaned her head on Dinah’s shoulder “The kid thing was never me. Back when we were teens and then recently when I went back out on the field again when we saved families, I always dealt with the adults and Dick took care of the kids.” She sniffled and smiled at the same time “God he’d be so over the moon right now. He would have made an amazing father.”

Dinah nodded “Yes he would have. But you are also going to be an amazing mother. You are going to teach him all about his crazy, unpredictable, kind, smart and brave father.” Dinah reached over the stroke of the baby’s soft hair. He was drifting back to sleep snuggled close to him mom.

Barbara nodded “I can do this” she let out a breath

Dinah nodded “ You can do this”


	4. Chapter 4

So I hope you guys enjoy this, also it turned out longer then I expected so warning. Parts of this is kinda like a songfic (where the lyrics are italicized) so if your interested in that song I’ll link it below.  
“It was a rainy night, when he came into sight”  
Quickly Barbara reached over turning the song off, that was is Dick’s favorite song, which was ironic considering the situation she was in right now. She glanced into the rearview mirror she could see the small bundle from the small mirror that faced his car seat. Thankfully he was still fast asleep. Barbara continued down the road toward her apartment. She still couldn’t believe it, Dick was alive. 

She had seen him a couple times, since he’d come back and so far had been able to keep the infant a secret from him. She knew she couldn’t keep him a secret forever but she just needed to figure out a way to tell him, she couldn’t exactly say 

“Welcome back from the dead Dick, I know you’ve been gone almost a year so surprise! We had a baby” 

She pulled into her parking spot but the rain was still pouring down, her baby was still sound asleep and there was no way she was going to risk waking him, he hadn’t been feeling well today and this was the first he had slept all day. So Barbara reached over turning the radio back up, letting out a sigh when she realized the song wasn’t yet over

“All I wanna do is make love to you, say you will you want me too”

Barbara felt herself thinking back to last year, it was about a month before Dick ‘left’.   
*flashback*  
Barbara Gordon was fast asleep in her watchtower bed when she was awakened to a soothing tingling feeling making its way up her neckline. Her eyes fluttered open meeting a pair of blue ones.   
“Good morning” Dick smiled pecking her lips, his hair falling loosely over his face   
Barbara stretched “Good Morning” she smiled wrapping her arms around his neck. Dick dropped his face and nuzzled it into Barbara’s neck “Last night was fun” she grinned running her fingers through his hair  
“Uh huh” Dick agreed as he began trailing kisses on her bare shoulder. She thought about what they were. Sitting on the borderline of friends with benefits to possibly finally dating.  
Dick pulled Barbara out of her thoughts when he began sucking a sensitive spot in the nape of her neck, she let out a moan and Dick pushed himself up smiling at her “I love you“

Barbara cut him off pulling him to her lips and giving him a hard kiss

“Nightwing and Batgirl has fun last night huh?” She played with his necklace 

He grinned “That was” he sighed “Something I’ve low key fantasized about since we were teens”

She let out a breathy laugh “Really? “

Dick nodded

“Me too” she admitted

Dick grinned down at her “Barbara Gordon, you have fantasized about Nightwing and Batgirl making love ontop of a Gotham city building before?”

She smiled “Oh yes. And last night you fulfilled my fantasy “

Dick smirked “As did you”

She tugged gently on his necklace “Just come down her and kiss me hunk wonder” *End Flashback*

She looked up at her windshield, thankfully the rain had stopped, quickly she got out of the car she grabbed the infant car seat before making her way into her small apartment.

A few hours later the 6 week old had woken up for a short time but still hadn’t acted himself, if anything he seemed to be getting worse so Barbara was keeping an exceptionally close eye on him he slept in his bouncer beside her, she had stripped him of his clothes and taken the blanket off him because he felt like he was starting to get a fever. What worried her the most was he was refusing to feed. Which was extremely out of character, for the first time since her son had been born she found herself breaking out her breast pump, since she was full and he hadn’t ate.

As she sat watching him sleep the song from in the car was stuck in her head  
“We made magic that night, oh he did everything right. He brought the woman in me, to many times easily. And in the morning when he woke, all I left him was a note I told him I am the flower you are the seed we walked in the garden we planted a tree”

She thought back on the past 10 months between finding out she was pregnant, being scared to death, having a scare when she thought she lost the baby, finding out she was having a boy, the heart to heart she had with Stephanie about her own previous pregnancy that resulted in the girls forming a sister like bond that she cherished, not telling her dad till she was 5 months along, the day he was born being the best day of her life but also the saddest because Dick wasn’t there to share it with her at that point she thought he was dead and finally to today—- Dick’s back he was alive yet she hadn’t worked up the courage to tell him about this amazing perfect tiny person that was half of him.

“Then is happened one day, we came around the same way”

Barbara paced the hospital floor beside the bulky metal crib that Nathan laid in, one side was down so that he would be easily accessible, a small IV was in his little arm pumping him with fluids. She paused when he beganq to squirm and quickly rushed over gently picking him up. Careful not to disturb his IV.

“Shh it’s okay baby I’m here” she soothed when he began to let out a cry. The cry was pathetic, it was raspy and weak sounding. “Shhh mamas here” she cooed bouncing him gently and brushing the sweaty locks of black hair away from his forehead. 

There was a tap on the door then it opened revealing Stephanie “Hey, we came as soon as we heard” she said walking in Tim directly behind her  
Barbara nodded “Better, they broke his fever, ran a bunch of test and he’s getting fluid now” she pointed to the IV bag. “Now it’s just a waiting game. “ she finished watching as Tim set the small Teddy bear he had been holding inside the hospital crib.

Stephanie smiled as she watched the 6 week old cling onto Barbara’s shirt his little eyes closed tightly, she stepped forward rubbing his back. “ Poor guy” she stuck out her bottom lip then looked up at Barbara “You did the right thing, brining him here immediately. Wouldn’t want to risk anything”

Barbara shook her head “I didn’t decide to leave till his fever was 102.5 when I got here it was almost 103”

Tim walked around the crib toward them “I wouldn’t call that bad parenting, you’re an amazing mom Barb.” He wrapped one arm around her waist giving her a side hug. His eyes caught the splint they had put on Nathan’s arm in order to keep the IV in place, along with the bandaids that were on his leg from where they had stuck him with a needle for blood tests.”They stuck my poor nephew with needles how dare them!” Tim leaned forward placing a small kiss on the top of Nathan’s head. 

Stephanie smiled at the boy, they stayed for a couple more minutes hoping to catch some information but unfortunately, a doctor never came with news. “Well we need to get going, with you not being on patrol tonight the big guy could use all the help he can get.” Stephanie said giving Barbara a quick hug she nodded

“Dick he doesn’t- know about this…..does he?” Barbara asked

Tim shook his head looking slightly disappointed “No, he wasn’t even home when you called. But you know you need to tell him. Your not gonna be able to keep him a secret forever”

Barbara sighed nodding her head “I know, and I will tell him soon. Now obviously isn’t the time. I’ll figure it out when Nathan is healthy again”

Tim smiled “Alright, well Spoiler, Red Robin, Batman and Robin will keep the streets safe tonight. You don’t worry about anything but this guy” Tim said waving a hand at the infant still resting in her arms. 

She watched them leave before sitting down, Nathan still resting on her chest. Even though he was asleep he wouldn’t let her put him down. Every time she did he’d wake up and start crying again, he wouldn’t even allow Stephanie or Tim to hold him so she could have a break, he only wanted her. Another sign that he wasn’t feeling well, Nathan was the friendliest, happiest most relaxed baby there was.

She jumped lightly when the door opened revealing the Doctor along with a raspatory nurse. 

20 minutes later  
Barbara was alone again with her baby as she buttoned up her shirt and moved Nathan so he was cradled in her arms. She smiled down at the baby thankful that he had begun eating again and that they had removed the IV from his arm. She stood “I’m so happy your feeling better” 

Nathan gave her a smirk in response

Barbara laughed “Even if it’s only a result of the medicine they gave you. Do you think your feeling well enough for me to put you down so I can go to the bathroom?” she asked the still smiling baby. Gently she set him in the crib only for him to instantly start crying again, Quickly Barbara picked her son up again and he stopped as soon as he was against her “I guess that’s a no” she kissed his temple

A gust of wind blew and Wally was in the room

“Wally, hey” Barbara said surprised to see him

He nooded “Hey, I came as soon as I heard “

Barbara nodded “Who told you?” she rose an eyebrow

“Tim called after he left here” he explained looking slightly nervous. 

Barbara chose to ignore it though considering the situation

“How is he?” Wally asked looking down at the baby who was kicking his legs quickly in her arms

She smiled down at him “Better now that they gave him medicine, he has RSV basically a respiratory infection. They gave him some medicine and a breathing treatment. Which I think has made him hyper” she explained

They both let out a chuckle seeing that Nathan was still moving his tiny he back and forth quickly 

“Babs?” a voice said

Immediately Barbara’s heart skipped a beat, her eyes widening as she looked up at Wally 

“Sorry” the speedster mouthed

Dick stepped into the room his tense shoulders relaxed when they locked eyes but then he furrowed his eyebrows upon seeing what was in her arms “Whats that?” he asked stepping further in

“A baby” Wally answered cockily earning a glare from both Dick and Barbara.

“I can see that, I mean what is she doing holding it” he asked

“Him” Wally corrected

Dick nodded slowly “Okay, HIM. Tim said you were at the hospital is everything okay?”

Slowly Barbara nodded “Yeah, I gotta go to the bathroom. Will you hold him Wally”   
quickly she handed the infant to Wally and made her way out of the room. Ignoring her baby’s cries for her, which were echoing down the hall.

Wally sighed “Come on Barbara, here take him” Wally said passing the crying infant off to Dick before following after the fellow red head

“You can imagine his surprise when he saw his own eyes”  
Confused Dick looked down at the infant who was still crying a little bit. Here he was in a hospital, where he thought Barbara was admitted for something. But now he was holding a random baby. Then his confusion rose even more.  
The infant’s eyes are what surprised him. Looking down at them as they looked up at him, they were the exact same eyes. Bright and blue. Gently Dick turned the little hospital bracelet on his wrist around ‘Grayson, Nathan, W’ it read  
Dick felt his breath catch in his throat, he had to catch his balance as his legs fell weak. “What?” he said a little too loudly causing the baby in his arms to squirm.  
Dick looked down at the infant in both awe and shock

Meanwhile Wally caught up with Barbara in the hallway “Barb wait, I ran over here as fast as could to try and tell you but I got nervous”

She turned to look at him “How did he find out?”

“When Tim called he saw that it was him and asked me to put it on speaker I didn’t have an excuse, so I did. All Tim said was that him and Stephanie had just left the hospital after seeing you. I hung up on them before anything about the baby was said. But as soon as he heard your name he was out the door.” Wally defended

Barbara breathed “Wait, is Dick by himself in there now?”

Wally nodded, then realization hit him “Oh my God, we better go back in” he grabbed Barbara’s wrist pulling her along 

When they reached the door they paused hearing muffled talking

Dick stood cradling the baby in his arms lightly rocking him “His movements were gracefull all the girls he did please and my love he stole her away” he sang softly  
He glanced up looking at the two redheads peeking through the crack, knowing their presence had been known. The look on his face indicating he was not happy with them, they entered the room slowly 

“He flies through the air with the greatest of ease the daring young man on the flying trapeze his movements were graceful all the girls he did please and my love he stole her away” he finished before gently setting the sleeping Nathan in the crib

“How did you?” Barbara began surprised that he not only got Nathan to stop crying but was able to get him to sleep and let him be put down.

Dick stepped forward “Shouldn’t I be the one asking questions?” he crossed his arms. Narrowing his eyes at her  
“Who is he Barbara?”

“I’m gonna go” Wally said before quickly speeding off

“Who is he Barbara?” Dick asked again raising his voice slightly

Barbara sighed “I know you already figured it out in the 10 minutes I was gone, it doesn’t take rocket science”

Dick shook his head “How could you keep this from me?” 

“You wernt exactly accessible” she retorted

“I’ve been back for a week” he pointed

Barbara shrugged “What was I supposed to do, just walk up to you and be like oh hey Dick guess what we made a person!” she said feeling slightly aggravated even though it wasn’t his fault 

Dick’s face softened “We made a baby” he stepped toward the crib looking at the sleeping baby “Is he okay?”

Barbara nodded “Yeah, he has RSV they’re keeping him over night just for precaution but he’ll be okay” 

Dick nodded “I’ll stay the night with you guys” he turned to look at her.

Barbara shook her head “You don’t have to do that”

Dick nodded “Yes I do, Barbara he’s my son. “ a wide grin spread on his face “I have a son, do you realize I haven’t laid eyes on someone I share DNA with since my parents died?’

Barbara nodded

“I want you to tell me everything about this little guy, I am going to spend the rest of my life trying to make up the time I missed”

Barbara shook her head “Dick it wasn’t your fault”

Dick nodded “I know but that doesn’t mean I cant make it up to my son. Now start from the beginning, when did you find out you were pregnant?”

Hope you enjoyed, let me know. Heres the sang link:  
https://youtu.be/OAfxs0IDeMs


	5. Chapter 5

Barbara rolled over in bed glancing at her sleeping infant. Here she was, 1 am and admiring the sleeping face of the infant he was perfect in every way possible to her. A fact that she didn’t completely understand. How could she think something so small was so undeniably perfect?

She gently ran her index finger over the bridge of his nose. When you looked closely you could see the faintest of freckles across his face. As she did so she watched the corner of the infant's lip twitch into a half smile while he continued to sleep. She knew she shouldn’t be allowing him to sleep in the bed with her but she couldn’t help herself, she loved falling asleep watching his sleeping form. Besides, it made it easier when he woke up at night.

A light knock on the door turned her, she knew who it was. The one who she had allowed to sleep on her couch tonight. The one who up until 3 weeks ago she thought was dead. The one she really shouldn’t have offered to sleep over but allowed it since it was pouring down rain and he had driven his motorcycle here.

“It’s open” she said softly

The door open and Dick hesitantly stepped inside. “Hey umm sorry to bother you” he stood in the doorway scratching the back of his neck eyes avoiding looking directly at her lying in the bed. “But I was wondering if you had an extra blanket by chance. The throw one out there only covers half my legs and I don’t know my way around your apartment. I’d feel like I was snooping if I looked. “

Barbara nodded “Yeah hang on” she got out of her bed. “Can you keep an eye on him? He should be okay just make sure he doesn’t roll off”

Dick nodded “Yeah of course” he stepped forward toward the bed as she brushed passed him and out the door.

She returned a second later with a larger blanket and a pillow just in case. She paused for a moment taking in the sight in front of her, Dick had taken the spot where she was previously lying. He gently stroked the baby’s little hand with his finger.

“I brought you a pillow in case you wanted one of those too” she spoke up.

Dick turned “Oh thanks” he quickly sat up embarrassed that she had caught him lying in her bed. Things had been a little awkward between them since he had returned. He couldn’t blame her. She thought he was dead and had his baby while he was away. She had every right to not want to kiss and make up. Even if neither of them had any idea she was pregnant when he “died”.

“He’s pretty amazing isn’t he?” Barbara said setting the linens down and climbing into her bed she sat beside Dick.

He nodded still gently holding the infant's hand in his “He’s one of the most amazing things I’ve ever seen” he said softly gazing down at his son

“You have no idea how hard it is to look at somebody and love them so much when they look so much like someone you’re supposed to hate” she sighed 

Dick sucked in his bottom lip, he gazed at Barbara as she looked at their son. “Yeah I deserve that” 

Barbara looked up to meet his eyes “I said supposed, I don’t hate you, Dick. As hard as I try I can’t hate you. When you-when I thought you died, it about killed me. I had to force myself to get out of bed” she shook her head letting out a small chuckle “Heck Dinah came to the watchtower and forced me to take a shower then dragged me to have coffee with her and Stephanie.” She sighed “Then I found out I was pregnant. I knew it was yours, I was shocked, to say the least. With the amount of physical activity and trauma I’ve put on my body over the years, I always thought it would be almost impossible for me to get pregnant. Then I found out it was a boy, I would rub my abdomen and think to myself I am caring the son of my deceased best friend Dick Grayson” it pained me that he would grow up not knowing how unbelievably amazing you were but it gave me such comfort to know that I would always have a piece of you.” She reached down running her fingers through the baby’s jet black hair. “When he was born Dinah placed him on my arms. His blue eyes locked with mine and for a second I had a flashback of your eyes, he looked-like you. I was scared to death I didn’t know the first thing about being a mom.” 

“From what I’ve seen you’re doing a great job Babs” he said softly

Barbara nodded “Thanks”

“I wish he’d wake up so I could hold him” Dick smiled

Barbara shook her head “You wake him up and I’ll kick you out. I don’t care if it’s pouring down rain” She wagged her finger teasingly at him

They both laughed lightly before quieting down again comfortable silence brushing over them

“It’s been 3 weeks since I got back and I still can’t believe he’s real” Dick smiled widely “ Don’t get me wrong, I’m still scared to death but——we” he motioned between the 2 feet between them “Made a person together” he smiled shaking his head “There’s a living human who is a mixture of both of us” he threw his head back “Wow that sounds crazy out loud” he says more to himself 

She admired her childhood best friend, since he had found out about his son he had seen him everyday that he could. They’d meet at the manor or the three of them would meet for lunch or he’d come by her apartment like he did tonight. He really was doing everything he could to try and get to know his child “It’s still processing isn’t it?” She asked 

Dick nodded “Yeah, I want to be the best dad I can to him. “ 

Barbara took a deep breath she couldn’t believe she was about to do this but— 

“Maybe he can stay with you at your apartment in Bludhaven?” She suggested   
A bright smile decorticated Dick’s face “Babs that would be—“

“Of course I’d like to stay with you because he’s breastfeeding and I don’t want to be away from him for that long” she added

Dick nodded “Oh yeah of course! You can stay in my room, I’ll change the sheets so they don’t smell like me. Just give me a couple days and I’ll turn my entire office into a nursery.” He said his voice getting louder and louder at the thought of his son coming to stay with him and getting to decorate a room just for him.

“Shhh Hunk Wonder, don’t wake the baby” she smiled “I don’t want to take your bed from you. Where will you sleep?” She whispered

Dick brought a finger to his chin in thought “I’ll sleep on the couch......or I could sleep on the floor in the nursery that way I’m right there if he wakes up and I can get him for you.”

Barbara giggled “Alright handsome, why don’t you go to bed and we’ll discuss the details in the morning?” She suggested 

Dick nodded “Okay” he leaned forward kissing their sons temple then reached over hugging Barbara “Goodnight” he said when they pulled apart

Barbara smiled “Goodnight” she said watching him as he walked out of her bedroom


	6. Chapter 6

Barbara dug through the clothes of her 2 month old sons closet. The kid definitely had enough clothes. She hadn’t even bought half of them, most of the them were gifts.

She grabbed a couple of outfits she knew he was comfortable in and tossed them ontop of the black leather suitcase that was embroidered with NWG in fancy cursive. A gift from Bruce. 

When she turned she glanced at her son who was laying back on the hoppy pillow. The infant was staring at her, his blue eyes wide with wonder.

”We are staying at someones house for a few nights” she said speaking to him in a normal tone. She had read that speaking to babies in a normal tone rather than ”baby talk” was good for their developing speech

Nathan blinked at her

”Well actually its not just ’somebody’ its—” she paused ”Your father, you remember him right? Tan skin, dark hair, blue eyes, really flexible and thinks he’s funny?” she smiled

In response Nathan let began kicking his little legs happily. 

Barbara laughed lightly as she began folding the tiny outfits. She paused ” This is a good idea right?”

One side of the baby’s lip quivered up in response

”This is for you so I guess it’s a good idea ” she shrugged and continued folding clothes ”Your uncles and aunts can’t know about this little ’sleepover’ or your grandfathers. I’d never hear the end of it.” she shook her head ”This little trip stays between us got it handsome.” she reached over poking Nathans belly causing a full smile to break out

She decided it was time for a break so she laid back on the floor picking up the infant and setting him on her chest ”You’re dad and I we—have a history” she sighed running her fingers through Nathan’s dark hair and kissing the top of his head “You know we’ve known each other since we were in elementary school and he helped train me to be batgirl.” she shook her head “Of course you don’t, you’re 2 months old and here I am talking to you about my relationship. What do you care about what happened between Dick and I? But that’s ancient history, you are in the picture now and you come first so it’s time to put childish fun behind us from this point on the focus is on you and we are strictly co parents. No more romance or one night love making.”

She smiled and stood up keeping the baby close to her “We better finish packing, I told Dick we’d be there at 2 and I haven’t even started on my clothes “  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
Dick had a wide smile plastered on his face as he raced around his apartment making sure everything was just right. He had read that babies shouldn’t be exposed to paint fumes so the first thing he did after clearing out his office space was paint the room teal. That was over a week ago and he didn’t smell paint anymore so he hoped it would be okay. He then went to Buy Buy Baby, with a little help from one of the clerks he bought everything that would be necessary to keep an 8 week old over for a week. Crib, blankets, wipes, diapers, a changing table , baby shampoo, lotion, a rocking chair , toys, a weird C shaped pillow the lady said was usufull, some clothes, bottles, baby food (even though he wasn’t sure if he was eating food yet) and a bunch of other miscellaneous stuff. He even bought a car seat to keep in his car in case Barbara let him drive him somewhere.

There was a knock at the door and Dick immediately jumped, opening it to reveal Barbara holding the baby carrier where Nathan was peacefully sleeping in one hand with bags in her other. 

“Hey” he said softly “Let me take those for you” he reached grabbing the bags and letting her step in “If you want you can put him in the room I set up” he said softly shutting the door

Barbara turned looking at him “Yeah that would be good” she nodded

Dick smiled leading the way “I painted it last week so I hope it’s safe for him” he told her before opening the door revealing the room 

“Dick this is—wow” she said looking around the nursery that had everything you could possibly need and more “I thought you said you were just setting something simple up” 

He reached up scratching the back of his neck “Well I wanted to make sure I had anything he may need” he explained   
Barbara smiled “Well you definitely went well and beyond former Boy Wonder”

She set the car seat down and gently lifted the infant out setting him in the crib “He should sleep for at least another hour. I have some more bags in my car if you don’t mind getting them.” 

Dick nodded “Of Course” he said softly before following her out of the room

As Barbara had predicted Nathan woke up an hour later, Dick watched in Awe as she immediately picked up the crying infant, changed his diaper then began feeding him as if she could read his mind. 

Barbara looked up from her feeding son to see Dick staring at her chest in astonishment “Why the wide eyes? They aren’t something you haven’t seen before” she teased 

Dick tore his eyes away and met hers “It’s not that it’s just——how did you know what he wanted?”

Barbara smirked as the baby finished feeding she buttoned her shirt “It’s just practice and getting to know him.” 

Dick shook his head “I don’t think I’ll be as good a parent as you”

Barbara smiled and passed the baby to him “Wanna burp him?”

Dick nodded setting the infant on his shoulder and began patting his back   
“Dick trust me I was horrible in the beginning, you get used to it though” she assured 

That was day one. It’s filled with mostly Dick observing Barbara with their baby.

Day 2 holds Dick being more comfortable with his son. 

They’ve just finished their morning coffee (he had gotten in from Nightwing duty only 4 hours before) Nathan is playing on the floor playmat Dick had bought for him . 

“Wanna go for a walk?” Dick suggests setting his coffee mug in the sink

Barbara nods “Yeah that’ll be fun, let me just change him” she began getting off the stool till Dick stepped forward

“I’ll do it” he walked over scooping up the infant. 

Barbara eyed him “You sure you’re up to it?” She rose an eyebrow

Dick nodded “Of Course you finish your coffee”

She watched the two guys walk away before continuing to sip her coffee. This felt nice almost like a …….family. Nope, she wasn’t going to think like that, her and Dick were not a couple. It never worked out between them, this weekend was for Dick to get to know his son and for them to establish their “co parenting” dynamic.  
She was pulled out of her thoughts by Dick letting out a yelp. Quickly she dashed to the nursery 

Dick stood over the changing table wet spots across his grey T-shirt,he looked up at Barbara “He peeed on me!” 

Barbara chuckled lightly “He’s notorious for that, I can finish if you want to change” 

Dick shook his head “No I signed up to do this I’m changing him” he assured

“Dick it’s a diaper not a mission”Barbara reasoned

Dick smiled “Says the one who taught me that the other day she learned to change a poop diaper by holding your breath and breathing using the same training we had for scarecrow “ he said as he finished up changing the diaper 

Barbara laughed “Hey it works”

Dick slipped off his shirt, Barbara averted her eyes 

“I’m going to go grab a shirt that doesn’t smell like urine, then we can go” he said pulling her out of her trance.

Barbara nodded, and took her son from his arms

Dick returned only a second later still pulling his shirt on “I didn’t know if you were going to bring a stroller so I bought one” he said pulling the new stroller out of the closet 

They made their way down the Bludhaven street, Barbara stood a couple feet behind Dick as he proudly pushed the carriage syle stroller. The attention Dick was getting didn’t go unnoticed. Mostly woman and some men would turn their heads oogling at the handsome man with a baby. One woman a petite blonde stepped forward when they were waiting to cross the street 

“What a cute baby!” The woman said with a smile

Dick grinned “Thanks, his name is Nathan”

The woman nodded “Well he’s adorable and you look really good pushing him around. Such a great father” she rested a hand on his shoulder “Are you a single father?” She questioned 

Barbara saw Dicks back tense up, she took a few steps back. Wantng to see how Dick would react to the situation if it seemed like she wasn’t with them

When he didn’t respond the blonde continued “Well either way if mom is out of town or if daddy needs some company you can give me a call” she continued “But I’ll only give you my number if you let me hold your baby”

Barbara debated on stepping forward until Dick spoke “He’s getting over RSV so he probably shouldn’t be held. Also I’m flattered but I’m not looking for a relationship right now. Have a nice day” he excused continuing forward. Leaving the woman with a pout on her face

After they were a few feet away Barbara rested a hand on her shoulder “Good Job back there”

He smiled “Thanks, gotta protect my boy ya know.”

She chuckled “Please if I wasn’t here you would’ve taken her up on the offer”

Dick shook his head “No I wouldn’t have. I have a son now, I can’t have different woman around all the time”

At his words Barbara feels a wave of shock, as they near the local cafe for breakfast  
::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
She goes on patrol that night leaving Dick to take care of Nathan by himself for the first time. She’s slightly nervous but has faith in her long time friend. She arrives back at his apartment at 2am. But finds the couch where he had been sleeping empty. Slowly she makes her way down the hall and quietly peaks into the nursery. 

Dick stood with Nathan who was crying cradled in his arms gently swaying him back and forth “He flys through the air with the greatest of ease the daring young man on the fling trapeze his movements were graceful all the girls he did please and my love he stole her away” he sang softly, bouncing the baby gently

Dick sighed “Come on NayNay, Babs is gonna be home soon and I want her to see that I got you asleep. I did it once already, can’t you let daddy look good?” 

He sat in the rocking chair. Then chuckled lightly “Your mom, ya know she’s the one girl who always made me feel……whole.” 

Nathan snuggled into Dicks chest, his fathers voice seeming to sooth the small infant

Dick continued as he racked softly in the chair “She makes me feel safe, weather we’re together, dating or ummm something else in between, she’s always the one I want to tell everything to” He let out a yawn “Even though we aren’t together and I’m not sure if we will ever be together as you grow, just know you were made with love. I love your mother more then words can explain. You’ll never be one of those kids with separated parents who hate each other”

He looked down at his chest and smirked “Well then I guess I board ya to sleep eh buddy?” He carefully stood up with the sleeping baby.

Barbara took this opportunity to quickly go to the bedroom and change out of her suit. She walked out just as Dick was exiting Nathan’s room.

“Oh hey Dick” she said casually acting as if she’d just gotten in

Dick nodded “Just got Nathan back to sleep, he took the bottle like a champ earlier “

Barbara nodded “Glad to hear considering he refuses to take one normally”

They both stold awkwardly for a moment “Bruce says he needs us both to patrol tomorrow” Dick broke the silence

Barbara nodded “Yeah Tim told me tonight, Alfed will babysit. I’m gonna take a shower and go to bed.”

Dick yawned “Yeah me too, I’m going to sleep in his room on the futon. You rest easy beautiful, if our baby wakes up and needs you I’ll bring him to you” he leaned forward pecking her cheek. He pulled back looking slightly panicked “I mean I’m ugh “

Barbara immediately wrapped him in a tight hug “It’s okay goodnight Boy Wonder” she whispered before kissing him on the cheek as well and pulling away. 

Dick watched her walk into his (hers at the moment) bedroom. Before making his way to the living room. He wasn’t tired yet and needed to to some case work anyways.


End file.
